gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Mechanics (WOWS:AS)
This page is to provide you with as many details as possible of the core game mechanics in WOWS:AS, so that you need not search through the forums for this valuable information. The details of some game mechanics are being held "close to the vest" over at Wargaming.net. To the maximum extent possible, we have provided all the data we know about game mechanics. Matchmaking Team selection for random battles is done according to several parameters. Each battle takes place in a so-called battle tier, and team balancing within this battle tier takes place according to vehicle specific weighting and additional restrictions. Player skill ratings are not taken into account for matchmaking, resulting in extreme skill mismatches between opposing teams, at times. Battle Tiers Battles can take place in eight possible different battle tiers. Each vehicle, depending on its performance, is assigned a certain subset of these battle tiers that it is supposed to fight in. The matchmaking chart (TBA) shows which ship belongs to which battle tier. The selection of the battle tier you fight in depends on the amount of players available for each battle tier and is otherwise random. Players often confuse battle tiers and their ship's tier. The matchmaker does not try to match ships by ship tier. The set of available battle tiers for a certain ship depends on its ship tier (1-8) and ship class (gunboat to bomb vessel. All possible ships a player may engage are all ships that apply to the same battle tiers. Battle Teams Once enough candidates for a certain battle tier are found, the matchmaker tries to form two teams from them. For this purpose each ship is assigned a “rate”, and match making attempts to make sure the total rates of ships on each team match as equally as possible. A ship's rate is determined by the total number of guns (long guns and carronades) it can arm, with the exception of a bomb ship, where rate is determined by the number of armed mortars carried by the bomb multiplied by the number of mortar projectiles shot in a one sitting per one mortar. Average Rate by Ship Tier (Not all information is consistent for every individual ship) *Tier VIII: 91-100 (Battleship max) *Tier VII: 81-90 *Tier VI: 66-80 (Great-ship and Bomb max) *Tier V: 46-65 *Tier IV: 31-45 (Post-ship max) *Tier III: 21-30 *Tier II: 20-11 (Sloop and Gunboat max) *Tier I: 4-10 Ship Class Modifiers *All Battleships receives a +20% rate modifier in team assignment. *Great-ships Tier V-VI receive a +15% rate modifier in team assignment. *Post-ships Tier III receive a +10% rate modifier in team assignment. *Bombs Tier V-VI receive a +10% rate modifier in team assignment. *Gunboats and Bombs Tier II receive a -5% rate modifier in team assignment. *Sloops Tier VI-VIII receive a +10% rate modifier in team assignment. Ship Tier Ship tier is not taken into consideration when balancing teams. This is a common misconception among players. For example, under the current rules a tier IV post-ship can be matched against a tier V bomb. The only relevance of ship tier is to determine the battle tier. However, the top ships of each team have the same tier due to the current balancing rules. Squadrons IMPORTANT: If you are in a Squadron, the entire Squadron is placed into battles according to the Squadron member in the vehicle with the highest battle tier. This can produce unwanted results in particular for new players at the lower tiers. Please take this into account when forming Squadrons. Map Restrictions To Be Added Ship Stats The performance of your ship depends directly on the qualification of its crew. Each crew member is fulfilling an important role on your ship and the performance of your ship in those areas depends on their effective primary skill levels as an addition to equipment stats. Category:War Category:History Category:MMO Category:Simulation Category:Third-Person Category:PvP Category:Action